La manera de un heredero
by amintajuliette
Summary: Cuando Alucard trata de ayudar a Integra a obtener un heredero embarazandola mediante un hechizo, él nunca penzo que seria el quien lo llevaria. MPREG Traduccion de la famosa historia The way to an heir de Duchess Raven
1. Chapter 1

Es una historia AxI autoria de una de mis escritoras favoritas **DuchessRaven**que desafortunadamente abandono este foro en busca de una aventura como escritora profesional. Donde le deseo la mejor de las fortunas. Así que realice la traducción para que todas aquellas personas aficionadas a Hellsing que no leen fanfics en ingles puedan apreciar y disfrutar su trabajo…

Todo lo que sigue es de ella

**Nota de advertencia: **esta es una historia de embarazo masculino. Esta historia no esta fuera de personaje, ni es pervertida, grosera, rara o mala en ninguna forma. Es una historia seria que escribí solo para ver si podía poner a los personajes en esta situación. Si el asunto no es de su entero agrado, por favor sean tan amables de no leerla.

También, no estoy del todo segura cual es la manera "correcta" de lograr una preñez masculina. Lo he hecho de la mejor y mas plausible manera que he podido. Por favor no sean puristas y disfruten la historia

CAPITULO 1

Densas nubes de lluvia se arremolinaban sobre la mansión Hellsing. Disfrasado como un vehiculo lujoso, un carro blindado se detuvo frente a las puertas. Una afirmación silenciosa fue dada a los guardias, y las puertas de acero giraron para abrirse. El conductor, ligeramente cano a sus 60 años, manejo hacia al interior y se detuvo frente a la entrada principal.

Se paro fuera mirando hacia el cielo que se obscurecía. No habría luna esa noche, solamente relámpagos trazando su camino en el cielo. Talvez fue mejor que dejaran temprano la fiesta después de todo.

Cortésmente, abrió la puerta trasera y cedió el paso para permitir a su pasajera la salida. Espero, después se inclino hacia delante con aire curioso cuando nadie salio.

"¿Miss Hellsing?"

Envuelta holgadamente en un delicado chal de blanca seda, la mujer dentro se volvió hacia el y permaneció en silencio por un segundo, como perdida en un sueño miserable. Mirándolo, ella se vio a si misma.

"Lo siento, Walter," dijo, y salio del carro. El no le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a salir y no la necesitaba. Un par de zapatillas cerradas de altos tacones colgaban de una fina mano. En la otra había una pequeña marca roja, un recuerdo de cuando se araño a si misma al tener que rechazar y alejar la muy entusiasta mano que pertenecía al hijo de uno de los miembros de la convención. El estaba usando un reloj de oro demasiado recargado, causante del rasguño. Ella se paro bajo las nubes amenazantes, fuerte y alta como un soldado. Un relámpago cayó nuevamente, reflejándose en sus ojos azules.

Walter, la estudio de arriba a abajo, para después sacudir su cabeza ligeramente. "Otra noche fallida" dijo. "La reina no estará complacida, Miss Integrance". " Talvez no" replica la joven mujer "pero tampoco pienso que hubiese sido complacida si hubiese permitido a uno de esos imbéciles, chiquillos, hambrientos de poder dentro de las puertas de Hellsing". Dirigió una mirada a los zapatos que colgaban de su mano. Uno de ellos tenía una punta arruinada, resultado de los torpes bailarines que se pararon en su pie una de tantas veces que trataron de impresionarla con movimientos elegantes. Los lanzo de regreso al interior del carro y se dirigió rumbo a la mansión, descalza.

"¿Que desea que haga con estos?" pregunto Walter tras ella.

"Quémalos." fue la irritada orden. Walter miro a la figura desaparecer, el vestido de cocktail arremangado sobre sus rodillas y andando a paso largo como cualquier hombre orgulloso hubiese deseado. Sonrío, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

oOo

Integrance Hellsing hizo el camino hacia dentro de las puertas de la mansión y las cerro tras de si. Originalmente había intentado permanecer encerrada en su habitación, molesta, en un intento por olvidad la noche y proseguir con los asuntos habituales mañana. Pero tan pronto como empezó a subir las escaleras, los músculos de sus piernas gimieron en protesta. Pasar la noche pretendiendo que lo disfrutaba mientras portaba los nunca utilizados tacones altos había sido mas agotador que cualquier encuentro con un Median. Rechinando los dientes, Integrance se arrastro a si misma escaleras arriba.

No obstante, en vez de ir a su recamara, se encontró a si misma en la oscura oficina donde ella pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo desde la edad de 13 años. En su mente, conocía cada pulgada de la habitación, desde las paredes de piedra a las repisas llenas con material de investigación, el retrato de su padre en la pared y una lámpara posada en el escritorio de obscura caoba cubierto de papeles. En vez de encenderla, avanzo alrededor lentamente por instinto y encontró el cajón que estaba buscando al primer intento. De el saco una caja de cigarros medio vacía.

Un trueno retumbo en lo alto mientras ella sostenía el cigarro entre sus dientes y recorria las pesadas cortinas. Las nubes aumentaban su espesor. En cualquier segundo Londres seria golpeado por la negra lluvia. A Integrance no le importaba. Usualmente disfrutaba de la lluvia. Una sonrisa de desprecio se curvo en la comisura de su boca al imaginar a los pomposos "caballeros" tratando de llegar a sus vehículos entre la lluvia de manera apurada.

Bajo el cigarro, exhalo y observo el humo ondular en su camino hacia el techo, degustando el silencio. Una densa niebla rodeo la habitación, algo mas a lo que ella se había acostumbrado a una edad muy temprana.

"¿Como estuvo su velada, Miss Hellsing?"

Ella golpeo levemente las cenizas en un cenicero cercano. "Sirviente, si deseas hablar" dijo fríamente, "sal y mírame a la cara."

Hubo un momento de vacilación, luego la neblina disminuyo, dando paso a la alargada figura del vampiro residente de ese lugar. El estaba vestido de la manera usual, menos el sombrero y los lentes de sol. En su rostro había una mueca de autosuficiencia, que ella encontró un tanto molesta. "¿Vas a aturdirme con el echo de que predijiste que la noche seria un desastre?"

Alucard río entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Ahora puedo imputar algo sobre mi amo?" pregunto astutamente y la rodeo. Ella no le dirigió la mirada, sabiendo que alentarlo en este estado de animo era solicitar problemas no deseados. "Tu cabello esta recogido"

"Obviamente"

"Siempre he odiado cuando usas tu cabello recogido. Se ve tan soso"

Integrance le dio la espalda. "Entonces deshazlo por mi" dijo ella, luego añadió al sentir la mano de él moverse hacia el cierre de su vestido, "el cabello, Alucard."

Ella lo escucho reír disimuladamente, y sintió su desilusión al ser sorprendido. Una fría brisa rozo por su cuello, masajeándolo, luego se movió hacia arriba tiernamente alrededor de su cráneo. Cada sofocante pasador en su cabello se sacudieron al exterior todos a la vez, y cayendo al piso con unas serie de suaves "clicks". Su rubia melena callo como una cascada hasta su cintura.

"Gracias" dijo, llevando el cigarro hacia sus labios nuevamente. Una mano enguantada atrapo la suya y le dio vuelta, revelando la marca del rasguño.

"¿Puedo aventurarme a adivinar como fue que recibiste esto?"

"Tienes razón. ¿Es tan visible?"

"No," replico, Alucard, aun sosteniendo su mano. "Tengo ojos agudos." El se reclino sobre ella. "Soy capaz de descubrir cada marca, rasguño, imperfección"— el tomo el cigarro fuera de su boca con su mano libre—"y perfección de mi amo."

Integrance retiro su mano de la de el. "Es suficiente," dijo severamente, alejándose. "Debo retirarme"

"La noche es joven, Miss Hellsing." Alucard dejo el cigarro en el escritorio y apunto al reloj de caja que se encontraba de pie, solo en la esquina de la oficina, escondido entre las sombras. "Son escasamente las once. En una noche normal, estarías en tu escritorio, despachando esos aburridos papeles hasta que Walter te ruegue que vayas a la cama."

Eso era cierto. Integrance suspiro. "Esta noche no tengo energía."

Alucard se movió frente a ella, entre su cuerpo y la puerta. " ¿Debes continuar atendiendo estas pesadas funciones, amo?" pregunto el seriamente. "Ellas te agotan mas de lo que desearía."

"No pretendas ser ignorante," Integrance, le espeto. "Sabes tan bien como yo que todas estas fiestas son llevadas acabo exclusivamente para mi beneficio. Es por orden de la reina y por petición de la Convención de los Doce que debo encontrar un cónyuge adecuado y producir un heredero para que dirija Hellsing tan pronto como sea posible."

"Amo, habas de ti misma como si no fueras mas que una común mula de cría."

"No hay ninguna diferencia en este caso."

"Si la hay," dijo Alucard firmemente, elevándose sobre ella. "No deseo tener a mi amo hablando sobre ello de esa manera. Además,"—El regreso al nivel de ella. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás pero el se movió mas cerca todavía—"eres joven. Hay bastante cantidad de buenos años por delante para que encuentres un pretendiente, especialmente ahora que la guerra termino."

"Tengo 26, Alucard. Por tradición debería estar casada a estas alturas"

"¿Desde cuando te preocupa la tradición?" El levanto una mano clara, entrelazando sus dedos en ella. Integrance ofendida retiro su mano de la de él. "Denten esto. Ya no soy una niña pequeña."

"No," dijo Alucard con una ligera sonrisa y movió su rostro cerca del de ella, probando la fragancia de su piel. "ciertamente ya no lo eres..."

Ella se aparto de su camino tan rápidamente que el casi tropieza. Recuperando la compostura, Alucard miro a Integrance moverse detrás del enorme escritorio y sentarse. No obstante, aun es su vestido de cocktail azul, ella irradiaba dignidad y autoridad detrás de ese escritorio como usualmente hacia, a pesar de su ropa. Ella encendió la lámpara.

"Voy a trabajar," declaro. "Porque, como tu dijiste, todavía es temprano y los casos de migración de los Medians no se analizaran por si mismos. Por consiguiente, te sugiero que vayas a divertirte en alguna otra parte."

Por un Segundo ella pensó que él iba a protesta, pero no lo hizo. En vez de ello, inclino la cabeza y la miro en una forma muy peculiar.

"Integrance, ¿verdaderamente te vas a sujetar a todo esto solo por un heredero?"

"Sabes que no tengo elección."

"¿Que hay de tu cuerpo virgen? Estas tan desesperada por continuar el linaje familiar ¿que lo pondrás a disposición del primer idiota de cabello engrasado que venga con una proposición?"

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Alucard estaría sumamente agradecido de que él ya estuviera muerto así como Integrance lo atravesaba repetidas veces con sus ojos azul acero.

"Primero que todo, vampiro," dijo con peligrosa lentitud "no deseo escuchar nunca que te refieres a mi cuerpo en ningún contexto. Segundo, si estas insultándome, te sugiero que te retires de mi vista antes de que te fuerce a tragar algo de plata por tu gaznate."

Para su sorpresa, el se inclino. "Me disculpo," dijo. "No deseaba insultarte. No obstante, deseo ofrecerte una alternativa."

"¿De que?"

"De ser capaz de producir un heredero de la familia Hellsing. Un heredero cuya sangre no este contaminada por esa escoria que no merecen lamer tu zapato. "

"Que estas insinuando, sirviente?"

"Si estas interesada, me buscaras," dijo Alucard burlonamente, fundiéndose entre las sombras. "Confío en que será una opción mas atractiva que la proposición que te dio la persona cuyo reloj te dio esa cicatriz esta noche."

Sintiendo que el color se le subía a las mejillas, Integrance instintivamente miro la marca que tenia en su mano. Rehusando a que el vampiro tuviera la ultima palabra, dijo ruidosamente antes de que hubiese desaparecido por completo, "Tal vez deba proponérselo a Anderson. Después de todo, ya no es un sacerdote."

La oportunidad de ver la cara de Alucard no tenia precio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, ya saben que esto no es mío, es de Duchess Raven y yo solo contribuí con la traducción…DISFRUTENLO**

**Nota de la autora**: La historia es muy… escabrosa. La escribí puramente como una manera de entretenimiento personal y nunca tuve la intención de publicarla cuando la escribí. Hay algunas inconsistencias, detalles aleatorios y cosas que puse en ella solo porque pensé que tenia sentido. Tengo esta obsesión de hacer las cosas "plausibles" así que solo lean la historia por lo que es, las partes "técnicas" de esta solo tendrán sentido hasta cierto punto. No traten de sobre analizarla. Trate muy duro de estar en personaje en esta historia. Absolutamente no pienso que Alucard pueda ser afectado por las hormonas ni nada. Simplemente no seria el. ¿Cual es el afán acerca de tenerlo embarazado? El ABURRIMIENTO. Imagínenlo no siendo capaz de pelear por un par de meses...je je.

Disfrútenla y manden sus reviews.

**Capitulo 2**

Clores brillantes, conversaciones animadas, música suave y destellante joyería.

Todos, elementos de un clásica fiesta de la alta sociedad estaban presentes en la propiedad Conningwell, hogar de uno de los mas prominentes miembros de la Convención de los 12. Sin embargo, para Integrance, no era nada mas que otra noche de falsas sonrisas y atenciones no deseadas por lujuriosos hombres jóvenes interesados solamente en su cuerpo, riqueza y poder. Mirarlos la disgustaba profundamente.

Sus escoltas para esta noche eran Seras Victoria, quien se miraba muy poco incomoda como ella misma se sentía, y para el enorme enojo de Alucard, Alexander Anderson. Desde la caída de la sección XIII, el sacerdote de Judas había tomado una posición semipermanente en Hellsing, un trato el cual fue de alguna forma para el deleite de Integrance y enfermizo para la salud de Alucard. Esta noche, ella se recreo a si misma con pensamientos del vampiro enfurruñado en el sótano por su elección de llevar a Anderson en ves de a él

Ella lo había hecho, por supuesto, solamente para pagarle de regreso sus comentarios de hacia varias noches.

Anderson, alto y fuerte como un pino, parecía completamente obvio a los que lo rodeaban. Los invitados de la fiesta miraban su enorme estatura con temor y miedo a su paso. Algunas hijas ignorantes de oficiales del gobierno incluso intentaron lanzarle miradas de coquetería en su camino. El las ignoraba todas, marchando dentro del salón de baile como un soldado con Integrance de su brazo; paso la mayoría de la noche en una esquina, ayudándose a si mismo con una bebida ocasional y sin hablar con nadie.

Esta vez por lo menos, Integrance pensó que era una ventaja comparado con traer a Alucard, quien disfrutaba descubriendo sus dientes a cada persona que se aproximaba a ella y asustando a los chicos del servicio con lo que el llamaba sus "trucos de fiesta".

Seras también había encontrado para ella un sitio calmado, uno que estaba en la proximidad del padre pero no cerca de él. Se veía terriblemente desgarbada en su traje de noche, que estaba malévolamente entallado y la hacia ver gorda, casi semejando un poodle cachorro pelirrojo y regordete en una falda de plástico.

Integrance gesticulo a la chica policía para que parar de morderse sus uñas. En vez del vestido azul de cocktail, usaba un vestido verde obscuro hasta el suelo. Era un vestido viejo pero se sentía mas cómoda en el. También usaba una línea de perlas por insistencia de Walter, pero al menos le permitió dejar su cabello suelto esta vez. Sin embargo comparada con el resto de las damas era una imagen de fría solemnidad.

"Miss Hellsing!"

Integrance rechino los dientes y encaro a su interpelador. Es lo que había temido toda la noche uno de los jóvenes aceitosos, mas probablemente algún pariente u otro de sus colegas. A juzgar por su apariencia el estaba justo por debajo de los 30 años ignorante de la cruda realidad del mundo, echado a perder por el dinero y usando mucha colonia. Ella arrugo la nariz. Menta y salvia. Desagradable.

El hombre se inclino y extendió su mano, con la palma hacia arriba, esperando que ella le ofreciera su mano para ser besada. Integrance asió su mano, la apretó un par de veces, contenta en secreto de ver que el hombre hacia una mueca de dolor por su fuerza.

"Así que, humj!" dijo él flexionando sus dedos. "he escuchado mucho acerca de usted. Los actos heroicos de usted y su familia no son secundarios a nadie."

"Es usted muy amable" dijo ella sin emoción es su voz.

"Modesta, ya veo" el hombre río entre dientes y se deslizo un poco mas cerca. Integrance atisbo por encima de su hombro para ver a sus escoltas tensarse un poco. Ella movió su mano, indicándoles que se mantuvieran alejados. Ella no necesitaba ayuda con este tipo de problema. "Siempre he estado interesado en el trabajo de mi tío, usted y el son compañeros, creo. Sir Conninwell."

El sobrino de Conninwell. Al menos ahora sabia con quien tenia que lidiar. "También escuche que conduce un barco estrecho".

Ella río con desprecio. "Es una expresión".

El hombre coloco una mano en la mesa de banquete detrás de ella y se apoyo. Ella podía oler su enjuague bucal, que era de alguna manera menos placentero que la esencia a sangre que usualmente quedaba en los labios de Alucard. "Me encantaría verlo por mi mismo, Integrance, puedo llamarte Integrance?"

"No"

"Muy bien entonces, Miss Hellsing." El alcanzo a acariciar su barbilla. Ella vio a varias personas en el cuarto mirando el excesivo atrevimiento y a Anderson tensándose. Ladeando su cabeza ligeramente lejos, ella estaba preparada para esquivarlo si el trataba de besarla.

"Robert"

Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe. El joven Conninwell estaba repentinamente varios pies lejos. Una mujer, o mejor aun, una niña estaba mirándolos, parecía muy divertida. Integrance brevemente se pregunto si ella acababa de ser marcada como una destructora de hogares, pero estaba mas contenta de que ella ya no fuera sofocada por la nauseabunda colonia.

"Oh, Tricia" Tartamudeo Robert y se apresuro al lado de la chica, quien enredo la muñeca firmemente alrededor del brazo de su costoso traje. "Permíteme presentarte a Miss Integrance Hellsing. Nosotros solo estábamos platicando. Miss Hellsing, esta es…"

"Tricia Wellington," dijo la chica, repentinamente toda calidez y sonrisas. Extendió su mano hacia la de ella y agrego para beneficio de Integrance "La prometida de Robert."

Al parecer Rober que estaba sudando y tartamudeando como un chico prepuber sorpendido con la chica del barrio, a Tricia, quien era probablemente unos cuantos años mayor que ella pero aferrada a su juguete como niña, Integrance sonrío calidamente. "Mucho gusto en conocerla," dijo, tratando de no notar la mirada venenosa que Tricia le daba por encima de sus labios pintados.

"Es un honor conocerla," dijo la chica. "He escuchado mucho acerca de usted. ¿Es verdad que esta buscando marido?"

Un músculo bajo su ojo se contrajo. "Porque no" replico, igualmente cortes. "Estoy siendo escoltada en una misión para experimentar candidatos potenciales."

La sonrisa de Tricia se congelo en su rostro. "¿No habla en serio?"

"Muy enserio" Integrance miro pasar la chica a Seras. "Uno no puede llegar a la perfecta mascota vampiro en un intento." Notando la atención directamente sobre ella, Seras levanto la mirada en dirección a ellos. La luz se reflejo en sus ojos rejo sangre. "Por cierto" agrego "Es Sir Hellsing".

Tricia se estremeció.

"Ven cariño," dijo dulcemente a Robert y empezó a alejarlo tirando de él. "No debemos molestar a Miss Hellsing mas."

"Si, por supuesto, querida" Robert le dio a Integrance una ultima mirada desalentadora. "En otra ocasión, Miss Hellsing" dijo a sus pechos.

Integrance espero a que se perdieran de vista, después se movió clandestinamente al lado de Anderson. Y apuro la bebida que él le ofreció.

"¿Debo asumir que es una mala noche?" pregunto el sacerdote

"Ver arder Londres es mas divertido que esto" Ella le acerco el vaso de regreso. "Nunca pensé que trabajaría durante trece años para llegar a donde estoy, solamente para convertirme en objeto de la lujuria de algunos escolares de ojos salvajes."

"¿Ha considerado pedir la ayuda del vampiro?"

Integrance hizo señas para otro trago. "¿Qué? ¿Seras? Ella no esta teniendo mas diversión de la que yo tengo."

"Me refiero a Alucard."

La bebida llego, ella la paso de un trago."¿Que hay con el?"

"El puede ayudarla. A producir un heredero de sangre pura mas que estos."

Integrance tiro su baso dentro del bar. El licor era fuerte y su cabeza sentía un poco de confusión, pero lo suficientemente clara para que ella recordara la sugerencia de Alucard de una oportunidad algunas noches atrás. "¿Esta sugiriéndome que pida su ayuda? ¿No lo odia?"

Anderson se encogió de hombros. "Lo respeto. Él fue un oponente que valía la pena."

Divertida, Integrance se encontró a si misma riendo entre dientes. "Son un paquete interesante, ambos" dijo. "¿Qué te hace pensar que él puede ayudar? ¿Qué sabe?

"Solamente que el tiene la habilidad. Una que pertenece únicamente a los vampiros de sangre pura."

"¿Qué es, cual?

Levantando un largo brazo, Anderson señalo a la Chica policía que se les unía. "Debemos irnos a casa, Miss Hellsing," dijo "no se están divirtiendo."

oOo

Sin necesidad de decirlo, la noche fue otro fracaso. En marcha de camino a casa, Integrance pensaba resentida y enojadamente en la situación humillante en la que se había encontrado a si misma anteriormente. Después de todo el trabajo que había hecho, por todas las cosas que había pasado, se encontraba en la esquina de un triangulo amoroso, siendo depreciada por una chica de la alta sociedad cuyo maquillaje debía pesar mas que su sentido común. Empezó a enlistar todas las cosas que estaban mal con los jóvenes de estos días, luego recordó que ella aun tenia una tierna edad.

Me he convertido en una vieja, pensó para si y lanzo una mirada a la adormecida Seras. No obstante ahora inmortal y en posesión de uno de los poderes mas aterrorizantes en el mundo conocido, la chica policía era una imagen de juventud y adorable inocencia, su cabello rojo colgando suelto frente a su rostro. Integrance sintió una punzada de envidia.

Anderson abrió la puerta del carro para ella en esta ocasión. Como de costumbre, ella camino descalza, sintiéndose un poco confundida a causa de los tragos.

"Gracias." le dijo. "Me retirare temprano esta noche. Por favor levante a la chica policía y envíela a servicio con su patrulla de costumbre."

El sacerdote asintió. Integrance irrumpió en la mansión y cerro las puertas tras ella como solía hacerlo últimamente. Quitando su vestido fuera del camino, comenzó a ascender las escaleras cuando un extraño sonido lleno sus oídos.

Una misteriosa música se dispersaba dentro de la mansión. Era baja y triste, como el lamento de un amante moribundo. Integrance se congelo en las escaleras por un momento, vacilando, después descendió. No era difícil seguirla hasta la fuente.

Ella encontró el viejo tocadiscos, girando lentamente en su sitio por el sarcófago de Alucard. Los calabozos de la propiedad Hellsing eran bastos, pero de alguna manera la música forzaba su camino dentro de cada rincón y cada grieta. Estaba en un lenguaje desconocido para ella, pero no estaba sorprendida. El vampiro tenía fluidez en la lengua de varios países. A juzgar por el sonido, probablemente algo de griego o latín. La tapa del sarcófago estaba cerrada, pero ella sintió a que era debido a que su ocupante usual, quien a esta hora de la noche rondaba la tierra mas probablemente.

Un libro empastado en piel descansaba sobre la tapa. Integrance lo levanto. Estaba viejo y amarillento, pero aun en buenas condiciones. El titulo era Frances.

"Es un viejo cuento de amantes" Ella se sobresalto ligeramente y bajo el libro. Una mano enguantada la alcanzo por detrás y detuvo el tocadiscos. "Muy parecida a la canción"

"Nunca te tuve por un romántico," dijo ella.

Alucard levanto el libro y se sentó aparte. "Tengo mis momentos. Además, la mayoría son tragedias. Yo no las llamaría exactamente romanticas" El la miro de arriba abajo "¿Cómo estuvo la aventura Conninwell, amo?"

"Nunca supe que el infierno tuviera el césped perfectamente cortado."

"Lo tomare como que los prospectos fueron pequeños."

"Los prospectos fueron nulos, excepto por un niño aceitoso que trataba de hacer un movimiento para presumir a sus compañeros."

"Le rompiste la mano como al ultimo."

"No tuve que hacerlo. Su novia lo sorprendió," Alucard río. Amenazante, Integrance añadió,

"sin embargo, Anderson hace una buena escolta"

"¿Ahora es así?" pregunto aguzadamente el vampiro. "Y de cualquier manera ¿Cómo es que exactamente él encaja siendo un escolta, uno que trabajo contra la familia Hellsing por tanto tiempo?"

"Él entiende de modales y es reservado. Y no disfruta asustando a los invitados de las fiestas fundiéndose con las paredes"

"Es un tonto."

"Es un conocedor." Dijo Integrance, mirando de cerca la reacción de Alucard. "Parece saber bastante acerca de ti. Como de la oferta que me presentaste la otra noche."

Una chispa brillo en los ojos de Alucard. "Así que la razón sale a relucir" dijo él. "¿Es por eso que te estas tomando la molestia de visitarme esta noche, Miss Hellsing?"

"No," dijo Integrance firmemente. "Al menos no, hasta que me expliques que es lo que querías expresar la otra noche?"

"Precisamente lo que dije. Puedo ofrecerte una manera de obtener un heredero sin que tengas que sujetarte a ti misma a compañía no deseada. Te ahorraras el problema del cortejo, el matrimonio y todas esas otras cosas triviales que tanto desprecias. Incluso, no tendrás que sacrificar tu cuerpo virgen"

"Pero la criatura debe ser engendrada"

"Correcto"

"¿Y quien seria el padre en este caso?

Con una insinuación de orgullo, Alucard extendió los brazos. "Yo, por supuesto."

Se mantuvieron de pie mirándose uno al otro por un momento. Integrance cruzo sus brazos y río ahogadamente "No puedes halar en serio."

"Si me perdona la expresión, totalmente en serio, amo. ¿Quién mas que yo seria tan leal a la familia Hellsing? ¿Quién mas es mas puro de sangre que yo? ¿Quién mas esta dispuesto a protegerte a ti y a la criatura sin ningún otro deseo que tu bienestar, poder y posición? Y más importantemente…" se movió muy cerca de ella, casi acariciando su barbilla con su fría piel. "¿A quien podría importarle como a mi?"

Integrance estaba aturdida. Repasaba las palabras en su cabeza así como Alucard se enderezaba nuevamente, mirándola con toda seriedad. "Asumamos que digo que si," dijo ella finalmente. "¿Como, exactamente, planeas llevar esto a cabo? ¿Inseminación artificial?"

"No necesariamente". Alucard descarto la idea. "No se que tanto te habrá dicho tu conocedora escolta, pero este es un poder solo de los verdaderos vampiros Case A de sangre pura. Es la habilidad de preñar vírgenes sin tener que tomar su virginidad."

"¿Hay muchos con este poder?"

"Tan lejos como se, solo estoy yo. En combate me he enfrentado a algunos cuantos lo suficientemente poderosos para desarrollar la habilidad, pero tristemente," río entre dientes, He tenido que eliminarlos, dadas las circunstancias."

"¿Has tenido éxito en esto antes?

"No," dijo Alucard. "Nunca lo he intentado. Nunca he tenido ninguna razón para procrear descendencia antes."

"Entonces como sabes que tienes esa habilidad."

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus pálidos labios. "Esta en mi sangre. ¿Quieres probarlo, Integrance?

Integrance no hablo por varios segundos, perdida en sus pensamientos. "Te lo are saber. Pero entiende esto: no significa una indicación de que traeré esto a colación nuevamente, y no te da permiso para estarme acosando con ser el padre de mi hijo. Cuando tome una decisión, serás informado. De otro modo, nunca hemos hablado de esto. ¿Esta claro?"

"Muchísimo," dijo Alucard, "mi amo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, ya saben que esto no es mío, es de Duchess Raven y yo solo contribuí con la traducción…DISFRUTENLO como yo lo hice al traducirlo.**

**Capitulo 3**

La primera persona a la que acudió fue Walter.

Después de escucharla pacientemente, el mayordomo suspiro, se puso de pie sin decir ni media palabra, y la insto a que lo siguiera a la biblioteca. Allí el se adentro en los registros familiares y las investigaciones periódicas hasta que llego a un archivo delgado encuadernado en un espiral. Lo puso frente a Integrance. Ambos se inclinaron sobre el.

"Tu familia ha hecho mucha investigación en Alucard. Esto, estoy seguro que lo sabes." Integrance asintió. "Pero, esta area de su poder fue algo… descuidada. El último pequeño trabajo hecho en ello fue realizado por tu abuelo. En mi opinión fue abandonada porque algunos la temían secretamente."

"Si este poder existe," dijo Integrance, dando vuelta a las paginas del archivo, que consistían en su mayor parte de diferentes hipótesis y no de verdadera investigación, "¿Entonce, porque mi padre nunca me enseño acerca de el?"

"Probablemente porque Alucard es el único vampiro conocido que la posee, y en consecuencia fue realmente innecesario educarte en el. Mas el hecho de que nunca halla sido utilizado y mayormente predicho que nunca seria usado."

"Pero él me lo ha ofrecido ahora."

Walter sonrío. "Entonces es porque él siente que tu y tu familia son dignos. Antes fue registrado que él se rehusaba a participar en experimentar este poder en absolutamente nadie. Ella camino alrededor de la biblioteca lentamente. "Por supuesto, se desconoce si él ha procreado algún niño antes de que se sujetara a tu familia."

Integrance se enderezo y alejo el archivo. Camino alrededor de la biblioteca lentamente. Walter la miraba. "Este niño," dijo ella, finalmente. "¿Como sería? ¿Como sería él, capaz de procrear un niño… vivo?"

"Nadie lo sabe con certeza. Pero…" Walter hizo una pausa.

"¿Qué sucede?

"He hablado con él en privado, un tiempo en el cual él me ha dicho cosas que no están registradas en los archivos. Esta es una de ellas."

Curiosa, Integrance estudio al viejo mayordomo. "¿Como sabes que él no esta mintiéndote?"

"Porque alguien que tiene un poder tan grande como el suyo no tiene la necesidad de mentir."

Integrance asintió "Así que, ¿que fue lo que te dijo?"

"Que el niño seria mitad y mitad, pero ligeramente mas humano que vampiro. Él lo atribuye a los fragmentos de humanidad que residen en él. Existe la probabilidad de que la criatura sea inmortal, más probablemente longevo. Desarrollaría caninos afilados pero no los suficiente para considerarlos colmillos. Puede sentir aversión a la luz del sol pero no tan extrema como la de los verdaderos Medians. También, podría ser mas inteligente y físicamente apto que la mayoría de los humanos."

"¿Y como sabe él todo esto?"

"No le pregunte."

Integrance continúo su paseo inquieta. "Desearía haber guardado algunos cigarros aquí." Dijo con una risa seca.

"Ahora, Sir Integrance," dijo Walter, " si usted va a llevar un bebe es mejor que deje esas horribles cosas por un rato."

"¿Que te hace pensar que entrare en esto?"

"Porque usualmente fuma cuando toma una decisión difícil."

oOo

"Me temo que debo pedirle que se desvista, amo."

Integrance cruzo los brazos y miro a su sirviente. "¿Disculpa?"

Fue otra noche de trabajo hasta tarde. No dejo la oficina hasta pasada la media noche. Pero en lugar de una apacible noche de sueño, ella encontró a Alucard esperando en su habitación, meramente una sombra entre las sombras. Del fondo lejano del cuarto provenía la misteriosa música que ella había escuchado algunas noches atrás. El había traído su tocadiscos.

"Me temo que no es algo de lo que pueda excusarte," dijo su sirviente, inmóvil. Integrance entorno los ojos dentro de la oscuridad, pero vio un poco más que unos resplandecientes ojos rojos. "¿Deseas que te ayude?"

"Podrías ayudarme apagando ese ruido," dijo con irritación, apuntando al tocadiscos."Este no es un evento social."

"Claro que no, los eventos sociales usualmente involucran escoria grasienta compitiendo por mirar en tu escote."

Integrance rechino los dientes. "Esta es una mala idea." Dijo.

"No," dijo Alucard rápidamente y poniéndose de pie, permitiendo un poco mas de luz en su cuerpo. Ella vio que estaba vestido solamente con un holgado pantalón negro y nada más. "Has tomado una decisión, amo y una correcta. Ahora, por favor, " el señalo la cama "confía en mi."

Pensando en lo que Walter y Anderson habían dicho, Integrance trago nerviosamente y empezó a remover sus guantes. Para entonces, Alucard estaba detrás de ella. Coloco sus manos alrededor de su cintura, alcanzando el frente, empezó a desabotonar su saco. Era una extraña sensación tenerlo tan cerca.

"¿Por qué estas tibio?

"He ajustado mi temperatura corporal para ajustarla a tus necesidades," dijo Alucard. Él le quito el saco y lo dejo caer al piso. "¿Es de tu agrado? Él susurro en su oído. Ella asintió y desabotono su blusa mientras el jugaba con su cabello.

"Esto no es una cita," dijo, no tan fríamente como hubiese esperado. "No necesitas actuar tan amorosamente."

Alucard río suavemente. El sonido hizo eco en su oído. Ella no estaba segura de si él había puesto un hechizo sobre ella, o como su propio cuerpo estaba cediendo en un extraño deseo, pero se sentía bien. "¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy actuando, amo? Pregunto y removió su blusa.

La habitación pareció obscurecerse más en cuestión de segundos. Integrance parpadeo y trato de sentir su camino hacia la cama, pero repentinamente se sintió a si misma elevada sobre el suelo. Alucard la estaba cargando, algo que el no había hecho desde que era una niña pequeña y se torció un tobillo durante una practica de tiro.

Pero el estaba completamente vestido entonces, ella pensó vagamente, sintiendo su rostro contra la piel de su pecho musculoso. Esto era muy extraño.

Como una muñeca de trapo ella permitió ser llevada hasta la cama y ser depositada en ella, no hizo ningún sonido mientras que Alucard la desvestía. El aire frío de la noche acaricio su piel desnuda. Finalmente, lo vio inclinarse sobre ella, una suave ternura en sus ojos rojos. El removió sus lentes, pero no antes de que ella viera que el estaba completamente desvestido. El se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a trazar con su dedo sobre su pecho y estomago. Ella lo sintió dibujar un patrón.

"¿Alucard? Ella lo llamó. Su propia voz se escuchaba desfallecida.

"¿Si, amo?"

"¿Pusiste alguna clase de hechizo sobre mi?"

"Es necesario, no se preocupe. No serás herida por ninguno de ellos. Solo relajate."

Ella así lo hizo. Él comenzó a masajear su cuerpo. Desde su cuero cabelludo a su cuello, pechos, caderas y piernas. Cerrando sus ojos, ella dio un profundo respiro. Su tacto era firme pero lejos de ser rudo, y muy respetuoso. El estaba en la cama con ella ahora. Ella podía sentir su cercanía.

"¿Alguna vez alguien te dijo lo hermosa que eres, amo?" el susurro en su oído.

"Mi padre."

"Él era un buen hombre." Ella asintió, repentinamente muy adormecida para hablar. La voz de Alucard la rodeaba. "si tan solo el pudiera verte ahora"

Varios segundos pasaron. Integrance yacía allí, escuchando solo la suave música. De alguna manera en este estado, sonaba más placentera, calmándola en la manera más inimaginada.

"¿Estas lista?" ella lo escucho preguntar, asintió de nuevo.

El se coloco sobre ella. Ella sentía su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus manos tocándola, su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la cara. Después todo cambio. Era como si el se hubiese fundido. Su piel estaba repentinamente fría, como si hubiese sido sumergida en agua. Ella trago aire y lo sintió temblar junto con ella. La cama había desaparecido .La música había desaparecido. El mundo había desaparecido.

Los poros de su cuerpo se abrieron. Ella podía sentir el líquido frío escurrir en ella, cada pulgada de ella. Ella se preguntaba si se habría convertido en agua, perdiendo toda sensación de solides. Era como ahogarse, pero encontró que era muy fácil respirar. Así que tomo un respiro profundo, después otro, luego otro, hasta que cayo por el borde de la conciencia.

Alucard yacía al lado de Integrance, mirándola dormir. Ella estaba acurrucada a su lado, mirándolo como la pequeña niña que una vez fue. Él sabia que ella estaba lejos de ser eso. Ahora ella era una mujer.

Él miro sus labios, separándose ligeramente con cada vez que su pecho subía. El deseo de probarlos era insoportable. Pero al final, el la beso ligeramente en la frente.

"Si tan solo tuviera el coraje, Integrance." susurro a si mismo en la obscuridad. "Si tan solo tuviera el coraje."

xxxxxxxxxx

Ok, eso fue todo por esta semana y no puedo prometer subir el siguiente capitulo la semana proxima. Por favor sean pacientes…Si ya se que Integrance tiene un cuerpo mas musculoso que el de Alucard pero seamos buenos y solo disfrutemos de lo que la autora nos da…

Con cariño…yo


	4. Chapter 4

**El Disclaimer es el de siempre, nada de esto es mío, yo solo contribuí con la traducción de una gran escritora como Duchess Raven. Gracias por leer y por favor dejen reviews.**

**Capitulo**** 4**

Integrance despertó con la luz del sol en su rostro. Inmediatamente se sentó con un movimiento rápido y repentino, conciente del hecho de que había estado durmiendo completamente desnuda, cubierta solamente por una delgada sabana nada más. Entonces los recuerdos de la noche previa regresaron. Se recostó de nuevo y paso una mano sobre su cara, tratando de convencerse a si misma de que había sido real.

Dando vuelta sobre su costado, vio que a excepción de ella, la cama estaba vacía. Si los eventos habían sido reales, entonces Alucard no había pasado la noche allí. No estaba sorprendida. Después de todo, él era un vampiro. Muy probablemente decidió ir abajo para ir a dormir unas cuantas horas atrás.

El reloj en la pared marcaba las 9:30. Era lo mas tarde que había dormido en años. Una revelación ocurrió cuando ella inconcientemente coloco una mano sobre su estomago. Una sonrisa se poso en su rostro al acariciar el pensamiento de que ahora ella estaba llevando el aproximo heredero de Hellsing. Se levanto de la cama y abrió las cortinas, permitiendo que el sol se posara sobre ella y su bebe.

En cuanto se vistió, se dio la vuelta y se miro en el espejo de perfil. Por supuesto que no se iba a ver el día de la concepción, pero se entretenía a si misma con la idea de ser capaz de dejar todas las fiestas de sociedad por los siguientes nueve meses y criar un hijo o hija para ser fuerte y determinado como ella.

Integrance pasó una mano por su cabello y se coloco los lentes. Había una dichosa ligereza en su andar.

Walter le había llevado el desayuno a la oficina, y miraba el escritorio vacío con curiosidad cuando ella entro. Integrance le sonrío.

"Buenos días, Walter."

Una Mirada de entendimiento cruzo la cara del mayordomo. "Miss Integrance," dijo astutamente, "me estaba preguntando donde estaría."

"Parece que dormí hasta tarde."

"Es bueno saber que es normal como el resto de nosotros."

"Solo ocasionalmente."

Compartieron una risa alegre. Era un sonido raramente escuchado en la mansión Hellsing. "¿Cómo se siente?" Pregunto Walter.

Integrance suspiro. "Maravillosamente"

"¿Entonces, Alucard fue bueno con usted?

"Hizo su trabajo," se encogió de hombros, luego sonrío abiertamente. "Pero me siento diferente. Creo que podría llevar al siguiente heredero de la familia."

"Bien," dijo Walter, y coloco una charola con pan tostado y huevos sobre su escritorio. "Sea pues, una buena niña y coma todo. No puede seguir saltándose las comidas como acostumbra, y veré que vaya a la cama a una hora decente aunque me mate." Abrió las cortinas sobre la pared. "Debe recibir sol en abundancia. Oh si, y me llevare estos." Quito una caja de cigarros del cajón de su escritorio. "No es bueno para el bebe."

Integrance se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla detrás de su escritorio y suspiro. "Sacrificios." dijo

"Sacrificios," Walter asintió y dejo la oficina silbando animadamente.

Integra se sentó por un momento, comió un rebanada de pan y miro el brillante día fuera de la ventana. "Estas levantado a una hora inusual, Alucard."

La figura vestida en rojo cayo del techo, aterrizando airosamente sobre sus pies. Se inclino profundamente. "Buenos días, amo."

"Supongo, que te debo las gracias."

Alucard sonrío y se medio sentó sobre su escritorio. "No hay necesidad. Yo simplemente te ofrecí mis servicios, como usualmente hago."

"Muy bien," dijo Integrance, sosteniendo el reporte mas próximo sobre su escritorio. "Entonces, negocios, como siempre. Hay un reporte de disturbios en…"

"No tan rápido."

Ella miro por encima del reporte. "¿Si?"

"Meramente quiero saber, ¿Cuál será mi papel una vez el niño nazca?"

Divertida, Integrance estudio a su sirviente. "¿Qué es lo que quieres ser? Tan lejos como me concierne, tú eres el progenitor y nada más. Servirás a Hellsing como siempre lo has hecho. Y algún día servirás a este niño cuando crezca."

Alucard sacudió la cabeza. "No es bastante bueno."

"¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?"

"Ser su padre."

"¿Exactamente como planeas hacer eso?"

El tomo una de sus manos y le saco de la silla. Sobresaltada, Integrance dejo caer al suelo el papel en su mano mientras Alucard la jalaba cerca. La misma sensación de la noche previa cayó sobre ella. Tan fría y placentera.

"Integrance, ¿No puedes decirlo?"

Sus ojos estaban tan cerca que no pudo desviar la mirada.

"¿No puedes decir, que tan duro he peleado en contra de mis impulsos, desde que nos conocimos en los calabozos? Sabía que eras una niña entonces. Pero ahora no. Me tienes actuando como un chico prepuber alrededor de ti, temblando e inseguro de mi mismo." Él toco su rostro. Ella toco su mano "No espero tener tu mano en matrimonio. Porque incluso, no puedo domarte. Se que tienes poder y fuerza y mas integridad que cualquier otro humano pudiese haber soñado. Pero…" él beso su mejilla. Ella se estremeció. "¿Nunca has buscado mas?

Se besaron. Fué un beso que duro un segundo, después un segundo más. Integrance dejo deslizar su mano a su estomago otra vez, sabiendo que era el fruto de su unión.

oOo

Durante las tres semanas siguientes Walter se encontró a si mismo andrajoso y cansado.

En la preñez temprana, no obstante Integrance había estado muy enferma por los malestares matutinos. La mayoría de las veces la encontró empapada en sudor e inclinada sobre el excusado a todas horas del día. Ella estaba pálida y cansada la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque su trabajo no era tan pesado y estresante comparado al del tiempo de guerra, todavía se estaba acumulando. Walter tenía que lidiar con la mayoría de los disturbios menores él mismo, despachando a Anderson y Seras en lo posible, con Alucard sin querer alejarse del lado de su amo a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Bajo las instrucciones de Integrance, ninguna información al respecto de su embarazo debería filtrarse. Ella quería mantener el proceso lo mas privado posible, incluso les pidió a Walter y Alucard que se pusieran al tanto acerca de cuidados prenatales junto con ella de modo que fueran los únicos personalmente involucrados. Ella planeaba hacer el anuncio a la reina y a la Convención en su tercer mes.

No obstante que escapara a la atención de la mayoría de la gente, Walter últimamente noto la ternura particular de Alucard dirigida a la cabeza de familia. El vampiro llevaba días sin dormir vigilando a su amo, y permaneciendo regularmente a una distancia mucho mas cercana que lo usual. Walter atribuía este hecho particular a que Integrance llevaba a su hijo, y en parte a otras cosas que él había aprendido de los sentimientos de los vampiros no publicados durante los últimos trece años.

Después de todo, los camaradas se hacen confidencias el uno al otro.

La única persona que él sospechaba estaba al tanto de la situación era el sacerdote, el padre Anderson. Pero Anderson no era alguien que dejara perder información, así que decidió no confrontarlo. Ellos compartían un pacto de silencio mutuo.

En la cuarta semana, Integrance pareció tomar un giro de mal a peor. Curso con fiebre en la noche y no podía mantener comida sólida. Ambos, Walter y Alucard estaban muy agitados y preocupados. Después de mucha persuasión, Integrance finalmente fue convencida de dejarse examinar por un doctor, Alucard prometió limpiar su memoria después.

El examen medico tardo lo que pareció una eternidad. Esperando ansiosos en el pasillo, Walter acogió al doctor en cuanto salio del cuarto de Integrance.

"¿Cómo esta ella?"

El doctor tenía una mirada de desconcierto en su rostro.

"¿Qué es?"

"Si no la conociera," dijo el doctor, rascándose su calva desnuda. "Diría que tubo un muy mal aborto."

Walter se sobresalto y rápidamente señalo a Alucard, quien se acercaba detrás del doctor.

"¿Cómo puede ser posible?" decía todavía el doctor. "No puedo imaginar como ella pudo…"

Una mano desde atrás cayó sobre sus ojos, estos se velaron por un momento y él se quedo de pie como una marioneta. Después volvió a hablar.

"Si, mandare medicación para su infección." Dijo alegremente. "Debe recibir abundante reposo y fluidos; estará bien en poco tiempo."

Moviendo la mano torpemente, Walter miro al doctor irse. Un momento después Alucard ya no estaba mas a su lado. Silenciosamente se inclino sobre la puerta del dormitorio de Integrance y miro dentro.

El vampiro estaba sentado al lado de su amo, su espalda recargada contra él. Él la sostenía gentilmente por los hombros, con su rostro escondido en su cabello. Ella estaba fumando un cigarro silenciosamente, una fina lagrima brillo en su rostro.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxx

Bueno, eso es todo lo que voy a traducir por el momento, espero que lo disfruten mucho, porque no habrá mas de la traducción hasta que me gradúe de la maestría, he dejado eso de lado y no esta bien, prometo darme prisa para poder seguir traduciendo y escribiendo. Que tengan felices vacaciones de pascua y que lean muchos fanfics…

Pd: Los reviews me animarían a traducir otro capitulo, ji, ji,ji.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, después como de un millón de años finalmente aregle temporalmente mi ordenador y aquí esta la siguiente entrega de esta emocionante historia de Duches Raven The way to an heir de la cual yo no meresco mas que las gracias de la traducción (claro, considerando que vaya bien, ji,ji,ji)

}que lo disfruten tanto como yo al traducirlo, o mas….

Capítulo 5

La bodega abandonada estaba llena de ghouls. El anfitrión había hecho un arduo trabajo manteniendo el sitio en calma. Al menos cincuenta o sesenta gohuls estaban apostados en el lugar, trayéndole nuevas provisiones a su amo cada dos días. Pero por supuesto, este tipo de cosas no se mantenían ocultas por mucho tiempo.

"¿Si, amo?"

Miro detrás de él a la cabeza de cabello corto de rojos y curiosos ojos. "¿Qué?"

"¿Me acaba de decir algo?" la chica policía palmeo su propia sien. "¿Aquí dentro?"

"No," dijo él cortante. "Deja de imaginar cosas y mantente alerta."

"Yo solo pensé…"

Silenciándola con una mano levantada, Alucard insto a Seras para que lo siguiera de cerca, después camino hacia la puerta principal y la abrió de una patada. Era una noche obscura y no estaba de humor para sutilezas.

Inmediatamente fueron atacados por todos los flancos. Moviéndose con la velocidad de un relámpago, Seras levanto su Harkonnen y se deshizo de la mitad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ignorando la conmoción, Alucard siguió caminando hacia el corazón del edificio, bateando lejos de manera indiferente al ghoul que trato de golpearlo.

"Amo!"

"Apúrate con eso, chica policía!" le espeto, deteniéndose para permitirle a Seras alcanzarlo. "Vamos a dejar este lugar limpio. No quiero estar toda la noche aquí. "

Notando su inusual agitación, Seras abrió su boca, y después volvió a cerrarla. "Si, amo" murmuro, y salto adelante con el arma lista.

Alucard la miro marchar, y suspiro.

Había pasado mas de un mes desde que él y Walter habían recibido la noticia del aborto de Integrance. Ella permaneció en la cama por el resto de la semana después del incidente, y hubiese sido más si ella no hubiese insistido en regresar al trabajo. Pero aunque trato, ella no podía esconder la tristeza de su corazón y su mente de Alucard.

Se enterró a si misma en papeles, trabajando día y noche, hablando poco salvo para dar ordenes. Él y Walter seguían sus ordenes si cuestionarlas, pensó lo que el siempre imagino sobre las emociones humanas, el dolor de la perdida era innegable. El ver a Integrance tan feliz, tan esperanzada y mas importante aun, tan cerca de su alcance, y tenerlo todo tan lejos precipitadamente arrebatado estaba agotándolo.

El iba a cada misión que llegaba, en su mayoría solo, llevando a Seras solamente cuando sentía la necesidad de apañar las cosas tan rápidamente como fuera posible. Lo ayudaba a mantener su mente fuera de la realidad que tenia que enfrentar.

Dos ghouls aparecieron a lo largo del corredor, automáticas en mano. Alucard les permitió aporrear su cuerpo con balas, después desenfundo la Jackal y les disparo a ambos en la cabeza. Era medio satisfactorio verlos explotar.

Lo que lo entristecía más, era que Integrance era una vez mas distante e inalcanzable. Cuando el hubiera preferido que lo sacara, le gritase, lo castigase o lo rechazara, ella no hizo nada. Ella no regreso sus intentos de afecto ni los evito. Una noche, después de regresarle el reporte de una misión tardía, la beso de buenas noches. Ella no se lo regreso, o aun respondió. En vez de ello, ella lo tomo sin ningún sentimiento, como una estatua.

"¡Amo!"

Él levantó la mirada. Al frente se encontraba la entrada a un gran cuarto de almacenamiento, lleno con cajas desintegradas y cestos de madera. Agazapada contra la puerta estaba Seras. A pesar de haber peleado en una de las mas grandes guerras en la historia, ella todavía se manejaba mirándose nerviosa y temblorosa por cualquier pequeñez.

"¿Qué estas esperando, chica policía?" pregunto enojado. Esto estaba tomando mas tiempo de lo el hubiera querido.

"Tiene un rehén, amo" dijo Seras, espiando adentro. Siguiendo su mirada, Alucard miro dentro del cuarto de almacenamiento. Posándose en la sima de la más alta pila de canastas como un animal se encontraba el Median, un hombre de alrededor de cuarenta años, vestido con lo que parecía ser un traje maltratado. Un exprofesor de escuela, mas probablemente. En su mano sujetaba firmemente el cuello de una jovencita, no más grande que Integrance, la primera vez que la conoció. Eso agitaba algo en su interior.

"Bien, bien" se mofo el Median mientras que Alucard se aproximaba, "el perro de Hellsing. He escuchado mucho acerca de ti." La chica miraba en su dirección con asustados y esperanzados ojos.

"Si," respondió Alucard, "parece que mi reputación viaja, ahora entonces…" saco su Jackal. "Pareces un tipo lo suficientemente razonable, ¿quieres hacer esto de la manera fácil o de la manera dolorosa?

"¿Tu que piensas?" pregunto el Median. Precipito su mano hacia delante, colgando a la chica en medio del aire. La niña dio un grito ahogado y comenzó a sollozar, con ambas manos aferrándose a su brazo por la preciada vida. Pero Alucard vio que era muy tarde. Ya había sido mordida. La piel de su hombro alrededor de la herida se estaba tornando gris.

"Se lo que estas pensando" continuo el Median. "Por su puesto que no iba a permitirle que se volviera un vampiro. No, es muy joven. Así que tuve mi rato con ella." Él rió en una mueca obscura. "Ella será un sirviente exquisito".

El enojo se agito dentro de él, como una burbuja lista para estallar. Pensamientos acerca de Integrance una vez más entraron en su mente mientras miraba a la pobre niña forcejear frente al final de su vida. "¿Sabes que pienso?" le pregunto al Median manteniendo su voz misteriosamente segura.

"¿Qué es eso?

"Que harás una buena comida" Chasqueo sus dedos. "Seras!"

Antes de que el Median pudiera retroceder, Seras hizo fuego. El tiro dio de lleno en el pecho de la chica. El cuerpo calló flácido. Al siguiente segundo él estaba frente al Median, clavando a la criatura contra la pared con su propia mano. Grito de manera sofocada, forcejeando violentamente pero sin efecto.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Le pregunto, pero sujetando su garganta tan firmemente que no pudo contestar. "Supongo que no importa" Con su otra mano, agarro y retorció el brazo del Median, rompiéndose con un sonido agudo los huesos y tendones la criatura aulló de dolor. Él podía oler su miedo, que delicioso aroma.

Los huesos se astillaron. Arrancó el brazo del Median y lo tiró a un lado, después llevo au bota bajo sus piernas, rompiendo ambas rotulas. Seras estaba mirando y él sabía que ella debía tener una mirada de terror puro en su rostro. Usualmente no torturaba a sus victimas en frente de ella.

El Median calló flácido, ya no siendo capaz de forcejear mas. Solamente sus ojos rojos apuntaban de un lado a otro, mirándolo todavía. Alucard descubrió sus colmillos y se inclino sobre su cuello. El olor de la sangre y la carne cruda estaba tan cerca, tan justificado, tan…

Nauseabundo.

Instintivamente, cubrió su boca y arqueo, sorprendido. Repentinamente estaba muy consiente de que la bodega entera olía como a sangre y a hierro oxidado. Tuvo el impulso de vomitar nuevamente, sin saber porque.

Seras, permanecía mirando todavía. Arrastró al Median, sacudiéndose aun y lo arrojó a sus pies. "Bebe," dijo "necesitas tomar sangre fresca donde puedas conseguirla."

La chica policía se relamió los labios. Desde la Guerra había desarrollado un verdadero gusto por la sangre, pero no obstante miraba al cuerpo, después a él instintivamente. "¿Esta bien, amo?"

"Si," le espetó, poniéndose en orden. "Ahora, bebe. Me regreso a la mansión."

Decidiendo que era mejor no intentar persuadir al amo, Seras se dejo caer a cuatro patas e hinco sus hambrientos colmillos en el Median. Alucard solamente camino fuera de las puertas de la bodega cuando otra oleada de nauseas lo asalto. Se inclino contra una pared lateral y arqueo hasta que varios comidas en sangre medica chorrearon fuera de su boca. Sintiéndose peculiar y aturdido, empezó a dirigirse de regreso.

Creo que no tengo hambre después de todo, pensó confusamente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo de siempre, esto no es mío, es de Duchess Raven y su servilleta solo contribuyó con la traducción. Espero lo disfruten… (ha, las cursivas son pensamientos)**

Capítulo 6

Integrance escucho a Seras balbucear reportando sobre algún incidente de la noche previa. No tenia ningún sentido distraer sus oídos, los años pasados en las aburridas reuniones de la Mesa Redonda le habían enseñado como mantener el hecho oculto. Miro a la chica policía, y pensó para si que algunas veces la chica era insoportablemente linda y su nerviosismo era fastidioso.

"Esta bien, Seras," dijo finalmente, cortando el parloteo de la chica policía. "¿Hubo sobrevivientes?"

"No, señor," respondió Seras, con ojos abatidos. "Estaba esta chica, pero tuve que eliminarla porque ya había comenzado a cambiar." Se mordió el labio inferior con un solo colmillo. "Fue duro. Era solamente una niña."

Otro niño muerto. Integrance se forzó a si misma a no dejar mostrar la puñalada de dolor. "Muy bien. Puede ir a servicio ahora. ¿Dónde esta tu amo?"

Seras parpadeo con confusión. "¿No se ha reportado?

"Solamente una vez, la noche anterior. ¿Dónde esta ahora?"

"Debe de estar todavía en la cama."

Curioso, Integrance movió su mirada al gran reloj de pedestal. Eran cerca de las once en punto. Si Seras estaba en lo correcto, entonces Alucard había estado durmiendo por más de veintitrés horas. "Despiértalo," le ordeno a la chica policía.

"Si, señor."

Mirando a Seras irse, Integrance se inclino hacía atrás en su silla y encendió un cigarro. Esto verdaderamente era un raro suceso. A no ser que por puro aburrimiento o agotamiento, Alucard difícilmente dormía mas de seis horas la mayoría de los días. Lo último raramente pasaba ya que una batalla vigorosa regularmente lo excitaba en lugar de cansarlo. Era posible que se estuviera volviendo torpe a causa de la vida en los tiempos de paz. Las misiones habían sido bastantemente menores y poco desafiantes últimamente.

Había otras posibilidades, por supuesto, aunque ella se negara a admitirlas. Ella había notado la tristeza en los ojos de su sirviente cuando ella no respondió a su beso esa noche. Sacudiéndose a si misma ese pensamiento, levanto otro reporte al nivel de los ojos y comenzó a leer.

"¿Me llamó, amo?"

Por hábito, ella miro al techo, y cuando nada apareció, miró a la pared de su derecha, después detrás de ella. Por primera vez desde que ella tomara el lugar de su padre en esa oficina, no se agitaron sombras, no surgieron figuras ocultas intentando asustarla con dedos fríos. Confundida, finalmente miro en dirección de la puerta.

Alucard estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. Su cabello, si era posible, estaba mas desordenado de lo usual, colgando sobre su cara. Su ropa estaba arrugada y su corbata estaba enredada en un obvio y fallido intento de lazo. Dirigiendo su vista hacia él, Integrance se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que ella lo había visto…demacrado.

"¿Desde cuándo usas la puerta?" pregunto.

El le dio un encogimiento de hombros cansado. "Perdóneme, amo. Parece que no puedo conjurar la energía hoy".

Aun más perpleja, Integrance se fijo en el vampiro con una mirada dura. "¿Qué esta mal?" Preguntó severamente. "Esta no es la manera en la que actúas regularmente. ¿Pasa algo?" Alucard comenzaba a responder, cuando repentinamente se cubrió la boca con un guante. Integrance lo miro tambalearse bruscamente dos veces antes de darse cuenta de que estaba arqueando, intentando evitar vomitar. "¿Qué esta pasando? Presionó ella.

Componiéndose a si mismo, Alucard le dedico una sonrisa marchita. Si ella no lo supiera mejor que nadie, habría pensado que sus ojos parecían más inyectados en sangre que de lo usual. "Debe ser alguien que comí." Dijo él.

"Basta," le espeto Integrance poniéndose de pie. De dos zancadas estaba frente a él, mirándolo fijamente a la cara. Ella vio la sorpresa y excitación en sus ojos mientras se paraba cerca de él, pero pareció no importarle. "Algo anda mal. ¿Qué sucede contigo?"

Alucard, tocó su rostro. "¿Estas preocupada?" susurró él, suavemente.

"No, yo…"

Todas las palabras dejaron sus labios cuando el se inclino para besarla.

"¿Amo?"

Golpeando sus sentidos, Integrance se alejo de Alucard y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Seras, de pie allí, parecía despistada como de costumbre. Integrance escucho rechinar los dientes a Alucard con irritación.

"¿Qué quieres chica policía?"

Seras ladeo su cabeza. "¿No me llamaste?"

"¡No!"

"Pero podría jurar que escuche…"

"Seras…" Integrance aprovecho la oportunidad para alejarse de Alucard. "Regresa a tu puesto. Por favor."

La chica policía la miro perpleja, después a su amo. Finalmente, saludo y se retiro. Alucard suspiro.

"Esa chica va a ser mi segunda muerte," murmuro, después agarro su boca nuevamente y empujo a Integrance al pasar, salpicando el pasillo. Integrance lo siguió al cuarto de baño mas cercano y lo encontró inclinado sobre el lavabo, vomitando. Grandes manchas de sangre punteando la blanca porcelana. Una oleada de preocupación tiro de las fibras de su corazón. Peleo contra la urgencia de ir a su lado y secar el sudor de su frente.

No haría nada bueno, se dijo a si misma.

Finalmente, varios miserables minutos más tarde, Alucard levanto sus ojos hacia ella y enjugó una mancha de sangre de su boca.

"Me temo que esto es bastante embarazoso, amo," dijo. "Parecería que me he enfermado."

Por un segundo se miraron el uno al otro. Después, a pesar de ella, Integrance se aproximo a él y poso una consoladora mano sobre su brazo. "Regresa a la cama. Hablare con Walter en la mañana."

Alucard asintió con la cabeza y había comenzado a inclinarse para besarla en la mejilla, entonces se detuvo. "Lo siento," dijo con una risita torpe, dando la vuelta. "No debería hacer esto. Debo de oler horrible en este momento."

Con su mano aun en su brazo, Integrance le dio la vuelta, de frente a ella. "No me importa," dijo ella, y acaricio la comisura de sus labios con los suyos.

oOo

Walter estaba desconcertado.

Escucho el recuento que Integrance hizo de su encuentro con Alucard y encontró que no tenia ningún consejo que ofrecer, inclusive una suposición educada acerca de su condición.

La primera cosa que hizo fue hablar con su camarada, quien parecía estar medianamente en una mejor condición que la que Integrance había descrito después de otra noche de sueño. Pero la conversación revelo poca información útil, puesto que el mismo Alucard no sabia que era lo que posiblemente estuviera mal. Por varios días Walter lo observo, como un doctor cuyo paciente tiene una enfermedad desconocida.

Hasta donde el pudiera decir, la condición de Alucard no mejoraba ni empeoraba. Su patrón de sueño se había vuelto muy irregular en que actualmente dormía como una persona normal, 8 a 10 horas al día. Pero a pesar de ello permanecía cansado la mayor parte del tiempo, como si su sueño le proveyera poco descanso. Algunos días comía vorazmente y en otros no podía ser persuadido de tocar un solo paquete de sangre. Aun ofreciéndole sangre fresca no la quería en esos días.

Después estaban los síntomas de nausea, que parecían golpear mas en las noches. Una noche Walter tomo una muestra de la sangre en el vomito del vampiro y corrió exámenes básicos. No revelaron nada extraño.

Después de semana y media, todo lo que sabía era que el vampiro estaba empezando ha hacerse jirones por cualquier extraña enfermedad que lo hubiera invadido. Renunciando a la observación, Walter se encontró a si mismo esforzándose sobre viejos registros de la familia Hellsing, buscando una pista. Cinco horas después, no estaba más cerca de averiguar la verdad.

Un flash de rojo capturo su mirada. Levanto la vista, frotando sus cansados ojos.

Seras se amasaba los dedos frente a él y sonreía nerviosamente, sus grandes ojos brillaban. Walter devolvió la sonrisa. Era imposible mantener una cara seria enfrente de la adorable chica policía. "¿Necesita algo, Seras?" pregunto él amablemente.

"Umh, bien…" Seras tartamudeó, arañando su cara con un solo dedo. "Me estaba preguntando si usted ya sabe que es lo que pasa con el amo."

Agitando su cabeza, Walter señalo con un gesto de impotencia a la pila de archivos frente a él. "Me temo que no. Al menos no todavía."

"Bien, yo solo…" Seras se retorció los dedos nuevamente. "Pienso que esta enojado con migo."

"¿Qué la hace pensar eso?"

"Él ha estado gritándome cada vez que voy a él."

"No se preocupe mucho por ello. Él, solo esta irritable porque enfermó."

"No es eso." Mordiendo su labio, Seras busco sus pensamientos. "Es mi culpa. Creo. Me la pasó pensando que el me llama. Después, voy a él y él se pone furioso porque no lo hizo y dice que necesito dejar de enchincharlo o me ejecutará cabeza abajo en una pica." Walter tuvo que suprimir una risa mientras ella continuaba. "De cualquier manera, pienso que debe haber algo malo conmigo también. Porque, sigo pensando que lo siento llamándome, y yo no quiero correr el riesgo en caso de que él de hecho lo haga…"

"¿Qué la hace pensar que él la esta llamando?"

"Bueno…" Seras comenzó lentamente. "Es así. Cuando el me llama telepáticamente, no es con palabras. El no dice, 'Ven Seras.' Bueno, usualmente lo dice excepto cuando me llama 'chica policía'. Pero cuando me acostumbré a él… él, apenas lo hizo por... yo pienso avivando mi conciencia." Ella levantó su mano y dio palmaditas al lado de su cabeza. "Es así, pero en mi mente, y yo sabría lo que él quiso decir. Durante las últimas dos o tres semanas yo seguí sintiendo la palmadita, varias veces al día, pero él casi nunca me llamó. Así que..." ella miraba hacia abajo. "Él se enfadó cuando yo no acudí a él."

"Extraño…" Murmuró Walter, pensando sobre el asunto. ¿Podría ser que la enfermedad estuviera afectando el control de Alucard sobre sus poderes? "Así que se siente como si él siempre te estuviera llamando, incluso cuando él afirma que no?"

"De hecho, no estoy segura," dijo Seras, taladrando su regordeta mejilla con un dedo. "Quiero decir, se siente como si lo hiciera, pero no. Es como si hubiera dos de él." Walter se tensó. "No, eso tampoco es correcto. Es como si hubiera otra persona con el siempre. O algo. Y siempre está haciendo las mismas cosas que él, pero no puedo verlo.

Walter miro fijamente a la chica policía, quien aclaro su garganta nerviosamente.

"No es nada," dijó. "Debo estar perdiendo el juicio. Le dejaré ahora."

Con eso, ella dejo el cuarto, sacudiendo la pelirroja cabeza, dejando a Walter ponderando su nueva teoría. Un minuto después, puso a un lado los viejos registros y se volvió hacia la estantería en la esquina de la biblioteca, donde él había dejado los libros de cuidados prenatales desde el aborto de Integrance.

oOo

Alucard estaba muerto de cansancio.

Recostado en su ataúd. La tapa había sido empujada a un lado; cuando estaba cerrado un repentino sentimiento de pesadez lo invadía. Estaba sudado e incomodo. Dos semanas habían pasado desde el incidente en la bodega. No había salido de la mansión desde entonces. Cada día había sido un ciclo de sueño, nauseas y agotamiento. Y para coronarlo, podía sentir un extraño cambio dentro de su cuerpo. El no podía realmente ponerle la mano encima, pero era como si sus entrañas tuvieran su propio parecer y estuvieran cambiando en contra de su voluntad.

El único lado positivo de esto era que Integrance estaba mostrando un obvio interés en él. A pesar de que ella todavía guardaba la distancia, no pasaba un día que ella no comprobara su estado al menos una vez, tan solo para averiguar alguna mejora. Ella insistía en mantenerlo fuera de las misiones y redadas, incluso en las raras ocasiones en las que él no se sentía muy apaleado por la situación.

Con los ojos cerrados viajo de regreso al recuerdo de esas tres mágicas semanas cuando el tuvo todo, incluyéndola.

"_Amo_"

Él gruño con enojo.

"_Vete chica policía, no te llame."_

"_Lo se amo, pero…"_

"_De verdad estas ganadote un viaje al bosque de empalados, ¿no?_

Un momento de silencio. Estaba a punto de suspirar de alivio cuando la gorjeante voz invadió su cabeza nuevamente.

"_No soy yo, amo. Es Walter y la señorita Integrance."_ Se despertó del todo rápidamente. _"__Quieren__verle__ en el __cuarto__ de __examinación__."_

Más pruebas. Alucard dejo escapar el aliento con exasperación. _"Bien, diles que voy en camino."_

"_¿Se siente mejor, amo?"_

"_No es tu asunto,"_ le espeto y la envío fuera. Con considerable esfuerzo, se levanto a si mismo fuera del ataúd, reuniendo la suficiente energía para conjurar algo de ropa decente sobre su cuerpo y mirando a su alrededor, decidió que la manera mas rápida de llegar al cuarto de examinación era a través de las paredes, sin embargo consumía energía. Arrastrando sus botas contra el suelo, Alucard se dirigió a la pared más próxima.

Y se golpeo la cabeza.

Sorprendido, se acerco hacia delante y encontró la pared completamente sólida. Trato con su otra mano, luego ambas, pero no pudo atravesarla. La pared estaba cerrada para él, como si no fuera más que un mortal.


End file.
